This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of Achillea (a member of the Compositae family that is commonly known as yarrow or milfoil). The new plant was discovered by Alan H. V. Bloom in July, 1979 growing in a cultivated planting of Achillea `Moonshine` plants in a nursery in Bressingham, England. The new Achillea variety is believed to be a cross between A. `Moonshine` and an unidentified Achillea variety--possibly A. taygetea--and has been named `Anblo.` The new variety was first asexually propagated by Mr. Bloom in the same Bressingham nursery in 1981, and testing has shown that it maintains its distinguishing characteristics, as hereinafter set out, through successive asexual propagation using shoot cuttings.
The new Achillea `Anblo` variety is a hardy, herbaceous perennial with a long flowering season. `Anblo` may be distinguished from its parent, Achillea `Moonshine,` and also from other Achillea plants that it most closely resembles, namely Achillea taygetea, by the following combination of characteristics:
The `Anblo` variety grows taller and more upright than A. taygetea. `Anblo` is more akin to `Moonshine` in this respect, but is somewhat taller and more upright than `Mooshine.` Mature plants of `Anblo` do not produce the same woody growth as `Moonshine,` yet are stronger stemmed than A. taygetea.
The Achillea `Anblo` has dense silvery foliage which is lighter than other similar cultivars; the `Anblo` hairs are a lighter silver than those of Achillea `Moonshine.` The foliage of the `Anblo` plant is also very hairy, more hairy than Achillea `Moonshine.` In winter, mature plants of `Anblo` carry little foliage (akin to taygetea) compared to the proliferation of foliage on `Mooshine` from the previous season's growth.
The habit of Achillea `Anblo` is of a medium growth rate, not as fast growing as `Moonshine,` and it does not appear to be as invasive as the latter. The invasive roots that are produced, produce a mat of feathery leaves of silver grey-green color and stout upright stems carry wide flat flower heads.
The flowers are clustered tightly together as a rosette at base of the plant as the flowering stem develops, and as the flowering stem elongates upwards the flower clusters will open up. These clusters of individual flowers can clearly be seen when the stem is about half developed. Flowering will start June (at the earliest this could be May) through to September (at the latest this would be November). The earlier and later flowering stems will of course be shorter in height, probably as short as 30 cm.
The `Anblo` flowers are a paler yellow than other similar varieties, including A. taygetea. Its flowers are much paler than those of `Moonshine,` a pale primrose as opposed to the sulphur yeloow of `Moonshine.` Furthermore, the `Anblo` flower heads are about 25 percent bigger than those of A. taygetea.
`Anblo` is a cut and come again flower which, if dead-headed by the removal of dead flower stems or stems that have gone past their best, could flower three times during a season of from May to November. Thus, `Anblo` is ideal for use in the production of cut flowers. `Anblo` is also useful for garden decoration, and has potential as a dried flower as well.